


“I like this song.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you and Chibs are cooking dinner when a slow song comes on. Chibs stars dancing with you until it's over but dinner burns."





	“I like this song.”

“Chibs stop!”

You laughed and struggled to get your hands out of his grip to protect your face but he was much stronger than you and held you powerless as he smeared the tomato sauce on your cheek. He laughed as you pulled away and wiped it off, wiping it in his forehead. His face went completely serious then and he looked at you with mock anger.

“Hey now.” You giggled and reached across the counter to grab a paper towel to clean up, his hands settling in your hips.

He pressed against you and rested his chin on your shoulder as he whispered in your ear.

“You made a mess lass.”

A sarcastic snort left your nose and you turned around in his arms, wiping the sauce off of his face and yours.

“Me? I would’ve had dinner done already if you hadn’t come in here causing trouble.”

He leaned forward and kissed you softly before pulling back and nodding.

“Aye. That’s fair.”

Turning back to the stove, you went back to stirring around the pasta in the water the way you were when he had gotten home and helped you start cooking before distracting you by making a mess, Chibs disappearing to the living room. While you complained, you actually loved his playfulness and it was one of your favorite things about him and he knew it. He was older than you but you made up for that with you’re wisdom and old soul while he compensated by constantly pulling pranks and being childish with you.

Today however, he’d been excessively happy and playful from the moment he’d come home and what should’ve been a 30-minute dinner prep was already going on an hour. Suddenly you heard music playing through the house and began nodding to the beat, your Old Man coming up behind you again.

“I like this song.”

“I know you do, my love.”

He wrapped his arms around you again but this time let you continue cooking, simply watching you quietly until you broke the silence.

“How was your day?”

“It was fine. Jackie’s trying to get us out of this Galindo shite. It’s not easy but he says he thinks they’ll let us go after our next muling.”

You nodded and moved to the sink, dumping the pasta into the strainer before tossing it into the sauce and meatballs in the pot on the stove. As you began stirring it around, Chibs reached over and pulled the spoon from your hand, setting it down on the counter and pulling you into his arms as This Year’s Love came on.

You melted into his arms and let him hold you, a warm smile on his face as he looked down at you in adoration. Being in the club wasn’t easy even for him at times so he could imagine the stress you felt and yet you always had nothing but love and support for him, a clean house and a warm meal. The love you two had was real and these moments were his favorite. He loved his brothers but being somewhere with only you, the look of pure love in your eyes as you looked up at him, nothing could beat it.

He placed one hand on your lower back and held your hand as he swayed slowly around the kitchen with you, your head falling forward to rest against his chest. Tranquillity was in the air as you danced. Time seemed to have stopped and you danced in each other's arms, his lips pressed against your hair, leaving kisses every now and then. Your eyes were closed and you breathed in the scent of his cologne, relaxation coming over you. You took another breath and wrinkled your nose at the sudden sour smell, your eyes widening as Chibs cursed and pulled away from you, running over to the stove where the pasta was smoking, charring in the bottom of the pan.

He quickly pulled it off the burner on the stove and poured water in it while you grabbed the kitchen towel, waving it at the smoke detector as it went off. Once you got it to turn off, you turned and saw Chibs poking around in the pan, trying to see if any of it was salvageable. Not finding any and facing you again, he shrugged and frowned.

“Pizza?”


End file.
